THE EYE KILLER
by ZameGun
Summary: Baekhyun tidak sadar dengan keterdiamannya, menjadi magnet menarik bagi laki-laki. AU. Campuss life. Chanbaek. GS. DLDR.


\- Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS) & Park Chanyeol

\- Other Cast: find by yourself

\- Disclaim: theirselves. I just borrow their name

\- Rate: Z :v

\- Genre: Romance, Fluff, AU, mengambil latar kehidupan mahasiswa Indonesia. Bila tidak cocok silakan klik back

\- Sekali lagi, Please klik back if you don't like

EYE KILLER

By: ZameGun

"Minggir bantet."

Sapaan pertama di pagi yang cerah oleh si adik tomboy. Baekhyun namanya. Berambut lurus sebahu. Pintar tapi pemalas. Suka mengkritisi yang apapun yang tidak sesuai dengan yang ada di otak cerdasnya. Herannya, pemalas begitu dia organisatoris. Dan cewek cantik ini punya kakak yang ganteng, sayang gizinya terhambat. Namanya Joonmyun.

"Kau yang minggir perempuan belel. Aku buru-buru." Balas si kakak yang baru saja diejek bantet oleh Baekhyun. Keduanya saling mendorong dengan bahu berebut kaca besar. Sibuk memperbaiki penampilan.

"Kau kan tidak ada kuliah pagi hari ini. Kenapa juga buru-buru?" Sergah Baekhyun sengit sambil menggeser lagi kakaknya. Memperbaiki poninya. Lalu setelah yakin poni rambutnya rapi, ia mulai memakai eyeliner andalannya.

Joonmyun menoyor kepala cantik adiknya dengan senang hati. Yang langsung dapat umpatan dari pemilik kepala.

"Menemui kecengan." Jawab si kakak dengan muka cengengesan.

Sang adik menatap wajah kakaknya tidak percaya. "Kau suka manusia? Oh my God! Bukannya kau makhluk astral?"

"Kau memang adik kurang ajar-"

Joonmyun sudah bersiap mengejar adiknya itu dan mengapit kepala si maniak eyeliner di ketiaknya yang wangi, sampai-

"ADUDUH MAA SAKIIT.."

"AW.. AW.. ADUH MA AMPUN MA.."

-jeweran manis dari mama Byun membungkam pertengkaran kakak beradik itu.

"Makan sarapan sebelum mama yang menggoreng mulut berisik kalian." ancam mama Byun dengan senyum sadis. Membuat kedua anaknya merinding dan seketika berlari patuh ke meja makan. Mama Byun yang melihatnya tersenyum puas dan menepuk debu di telapak tangan imaginatif.

"Bagus."

"Sunbae?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala. Menatap kakaknya Joonmyun yang baru saja terpilih sebagai Presma (Presiden Mahasiswa) beberapa hari lalu. Di sebelahnya ada Zhang Yixing, gadis manis berlesung pipi yang juga baru saja terpilih sebagai sebagai Wapresma (Wakil Presiden Mahasiswa). Mereka saat ini sedang berada di lapangan rumput teduh belakang gedung PKM, yang juga banyak didapati mahasiswa gila organisasi sejenis mereka. Joonmyun yang baru saja mendengar suara adiknya, menoleh dan tersenyum. Menghentikan diskusinya dengan Yixing. Menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah datang? Duduk sini, Hoobae." Jawab Joonmyun dengan penekanan di ujung kalimat. Membalas permainan Baekhyun yang bermain sok formal.

Yixing memutar mata sebal. "Oh ayolah siblings. Jangan mulai."

Joonmyun dan Baekhyun terkekeh jahil. Lalu tanpa basa basi lagi gadis berusia 20 tahun itu mendudukkan diri di sebelah kakaknya. Netranya melihat sekeliling melihat pemandangan yang sekiranya menyegarkan mata. Sore ini ramai seperti biasa. Di sudut sana, di bawah pohon palem, berkumpul sekumpulan anak dari klub wartawan kampus. Sepertinya sedang merapatkan edisi terbaru tabloid mereka yang terbit tiap dua minggu sekali. Di ujung dekat parkiran, terlihat mahasiswa lain yang sedang berlatih bela diri. Belum di sudut lain juga ada sekumpulan mahasiswa yang tidak begitu Baekhyun kenal. Tempat ini memang surga bagi mahasiswa aktif macam dirinya.

Dia baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliah 3 sks yang menyiksa. Dua setengah jam harus fokus mendengarkan ceramah dosen pemarah yang tidak suka dibantah. Sesaat setelah keluar ruang kuliah, ia mendapati pesan Line kakaknya, menyuruh menemuinya di belakang PKM. Ada hal penting yang mau dibicarakan katanya.

"Jadi ada apa kak?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap mata kakaknya penasaran.

"Kau tahu atau pura pura tidak tahu?"

"Ha?" Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau dulu pernah bicara ingin punya jabatan di BEM. Apa alasanmu?" Tanya Joonmyun dalam mode serius. Sedangkan Yixing yang duduk di sebelahnya diam mengamati interaksi keduanya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin memiliki pengalaman yang pertama. Yang kedua, aku ingin menjalankan program dengan caraku. Meng-advokasi mahasiswa lain yang kesulitan dalam bidang akademisnya. Atau membentuk relasi dengan BEM di seluruh fakultas di kampus ini." Jawab Baekhyun tak kalah serius. Namun tidak bertahan lama. Karena sedetik kemudian wanita ber-eyeliner itu tersenyum jahil. "Dan tentu saja karena punya jabatan itu keren. Haha.."

Tidak ada keinginan Joonmyun menjitak kepala cantik adiknya, justru Joonmyun dan Yixing saling berpandangan. Kedua mata mereka seolah berkomunikasi secara non verbal. Baekhyun yang melihat interaksi keduanya mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Tunggu.. Apa kalian berpikir memberikanku jabatan di periode ini?"

Joonmyun kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun. Mengangguk. Tersenyum jahil.

"Hm. Kau suka? Beruntunglah kau punya kakak keren sepertiku." Seloroh Joonmyun yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan 'manis' oleh sang Wapresma.

"Ingat Myun. Kita memilihnya karena dia kompeten. Bukan karena dia adikmu. Mengerti?" Yixing menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah ajaib Presmanya ini. Sedetik bisa serius saat rapat, sedetik lagi menjadi kekanakan saat bertemu adiknya. Benar-benar.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Joonmyun yang jarang ia lihat "Aku suka kak Yixing jadi Wapresma-nya kakakku. Setidaknya ia bisa mengerem tingkah jahil dia yang menyebalkan."

"Oh kemarilah Baekhyunnie, sini kak Yixing peluk."

Joonmyun meniup poninya kesal. Oh baiklah, adik dan wakilnya kini berkoalisi.

"Lusa jam 4 sore rapat perdana, Baek. Jangan sampai lupa hadir okay?"

"Siap!"

Esoknya, Baekhyun mendapati makan siang di salah satu kantin kampus bersama dua sahabatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Jika Baekhyun berasal dari fakultas pendidikan, maka Luhan berasal dari fakultas pertanian dan Kyungsoo dari fakultas politik. Mereka saling mengenal lantaran ketiganya merupakan anggota muda BEM di tahun pertama kuliah.

"Baek, apa kau juga ikut rapat perdana lusa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat penasaran. Rambut ikalnya yang dikucir ekor kuda bergerak mengikuti pergerakan lincah si empunya. Rapat perdana hanya akan diikuti beberapa mahasiswa terpilih mengisi jabatan strategis di kalangan mahasiswa. Tentu saja, ini termasuk prestisius.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sedikit menyombong. "Tentu saja. Kucincang kakakku jika sampai tak memberiku posisi. Ini bidangku."

"Kok tiba-tiba aku ingin mengolesi matamu dengan sambal ya Baek?" Kyungsoo setengah meledek. Dia tahu ini bukan kolusi kakak adik. Tapi jelas dia tahu Baekhyun yang sejak jadi anggota muda, selalu aktif dan bersemangat. Dan kecerdasannya? Dia bahkan bisa berdebat seru dengan para petinggi BEM saat itu, dimana teman-teman sesama anggota muda hanya melongo dengan wajah polos. Belum mengerti pembicaraan sekelas filosofi Karl Marx, gerakan Hitler, ataupun sejarah ideologi komunis yang dianut Rusia, China, dan Korea Utara. Mengerti tentang permasalahan pendidikan di negaranya, hingga kampusnya sendiri. Baekhyun adalah bibit unggul. Organisatoris sejati. Jangan ragukan itu.

Baekhyun mendengus ingin menjitak Kyungsoo. Tapi perhatiannya teralihkan pada Luhan yang senyum-senyum sendiri menatap ponselnya.

"Kau kenapa Lu? Kau ikut rapat perdana juga kan?"

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Tentu saja. Tapi itu bukan hal penting sekarang. Kau tahu? Ada hal yang lebih menarik." Luhan menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan sok misterius.

"Apa Lu?"

"Kak Yixing bilang, Chanyeol dari fakultas politik juga masuk jajaran."

Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat siapa Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian dia memasang wajah cerah sambil menunjuk wajah Luhan. "Ooh Chanyeol mantan Kadis Pengkaderan dari BEM fakultasku? Oh astaga.. Aku tebak akan banyak calon staff perempuan yang mendaftar." Wanita bermata bulat menggeleng-geleng.

Luhan ikut tertawa.

"Pasti. Dia daya tarik wanita." Lanjutnya sambil menyeruput lemon ice yang tinggal separuh gelas.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. Merasa tidak mengenal nama itu. "Chanyeol siapa? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Astaga kemana saja kau Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada meledek.

"Aku kan jarang ke fakultasmu Soo." Baekhyun mencebik melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

"Pokoknya kau akan tahu nanti. Dia tampan dan misterius. Belum ada yang pernah melihat dia dekat dengan wanita. Tapi herannya banyak yang join di BEM hanya karena dia."

Baekhyun menggeleng antara heran dan takjub "Ada ya orang seperti itu? Ckck, setampan apa sih sampai segitunya? aku jadi penasaran."

Luhan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Dibilang mirip anak boyband sih terlalu berlebihan. Yang jelas di atas rata-ra..." Luhan menjawab sambil melihat sekitar. Sampai tatapannya terumbuk di satu titik. "Eh itu dia orangnya! Yang pakai kemeja kotak-kotak, warna merah." Seru Luhan seraya memekik kecil menahan teriakannya. Antusias memberitahu dua rekannya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lantas melihat titik yang dituju si gadis rusa. Sayangnya objek yang ditunjuk berdiri cukup jauh di wilayah parkiran belakang kantin. Mata minus Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Hingga gadis ber-eyeliner hanya mengangguk sok mengiyakan.

"Iya. Lumayan deh." ujarnya ragu.

Dan tidak perduli.

Scooter biru andalan Baekhyun melaju kencang menyalip padat kendaraan dengan sangat lincah. Berusaha mengejar waktu yang sangat sempit menuju tempat kerja sampingannya. Ia berangkat menuju tempatnya bekerja lima mebit sebelum jamnya mengajar. Ia tidak menganut sistem mepet waktu kok. Salahkan kedua temannya yang mengajak bergosip sampai lupa waktu. Bibir tipis warna plum itu menyeringai melihat gedung bimbel tempatnya bekerja sudah di depan mata. Memakirkan motornya dengan gesit dan memasuki gedung.

"Terlambat 7 menit kali ini, nak." Suara resepsionis tampa menginterupsi langkah Baekhyun. Sedang yang ditegur nyengir dengan muka bersalah.

"Hehe maaf, bung."

Joongki menggeleng maklum namun memberi tatapan peringatan. "Walaupun kau pengajar bahasa inggris favorit murid, tak ada alasan terlambat. Contoh tuh si pengajar baru. Bahkan datang setengah jam sebelum jam mengajarnya." Resepsionis itu menunjuk pria tinggi yang baru saja berjalan masuk ke kelas ujung.

Baekhyun mengernyit. Kemeja kotak-kotak. Warna merah. Ia seperti melihat Chanyeol yang ia dan teman-teman gilanya gosipkan tadi siang. Menggeleng cepat dan menggumam tidak mungkin. Alangkah banyak lelaki dengan pakaian kembar seperti itu.

"Orang baru?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Joongki mengangguk. "Satu kampus denganmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk tanpa bertanya lebih jauh. "Dimana ruanganku, kak?"

"Biasa. Lantai dua ujung."

Baekhyun melesat segera ke ruangannya. Saat kakinya menapak anak tangga, Joongki lagi lagi berteriak.

"Dan kau dapat potong gaji atas keterlambatanmu!"

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir sebal. Joongki benar benar cerewet seperti ibunya. Namun di angkatnya ibu jari lurus di atas kepala. Tanda menerima hukuman Joongki.

Kasak kusuk di ruang markas BEM yang tidak begitu besar terdengar seperti dengungan lebah. Sekitar dua belas pasang mata sedang duduk membentuk lingkaran. Menunggu rapat dimulai sambil bercengkerama. Sebagian merupakan wajah lama yang Baekhyun kenal. Sebagian lagi wajah baru. Termasuk si cassanova bernama Chanyeol, yang jadi bahan gosip dua anak centil di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan diri menunggu rapat dimulai. Tidak perduli dengan keadaan.

Untuk diketahui, jika Baekhyun berhadapan dengan kakaknya atau teman sesama perempuan, kau akan melihat Baekhyun si jahil yang jenaka. Tapi, saat ia satu ruangan dengan beberapa lelaki yang tidak ia kenal, otomatis kau menemukan Baekhyun si pendiam. Tidak banyak bicara. Ia tidak tahu alasannya, itu sifat alaminya yang agak introvert. Bukan semacam jaga image. Hanya saja dia terlalu pemalu berhadapan dengan lawan jenis selain kakak dan ayahnya.

Sampai Joonmyun dan Yixing memasuki ruang rapat, keadaan langsung berubah jadi hening. Juga menginterupsi Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menjahili Baekhyun. Duduk di sisi yang dapat dilihat semua anggota, Joonmyun menata satu persatu semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum simpul.

"Selamat datang di kabinetku. Terima kasih sudah mau berpartisipasi untuk aktif di BEM HLX University. Kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih dari puluhan ribu mahasiswa di kampus kita. Dan kalian akan ditempatkan di kementerian mahasiswa yang sesuai di keahlian kalian. Periode kabinet kita akan berjalan satu tahun setelah pelantikan yang akan kita laksanakan dua minggu dari sekarang." Jelas Joonmyun dengan pelan dan berwibawa.

Setelahnya Joonmyun mengumumkan pos masing-masing individu yang ada di sana. Baekhyun ditempatkan sebagai wakil menteri advokasi dan internal kampus dengan Sehun sebagai menterinya. Kyungsoo sebagai wakil menteri pengkaderan dengan Kim Jongin sebagai menterinya. Sedang Luhan menjabat wakil menteri kesejahteraan mahasiswa (kesma), dengan Chanyeol sebagai menterinya.

Mendengar hasil pengumuman, Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati. Kesetaraan gender masih timpang. Ia bahkan sulit mendapatkan posisi menteri hanya karena dia perempuan. Kebanyakan hanya akan mendapatkan posisi sebagai wakil. Baekhyun meniup poninya sebal, sampai Luhan menyenggol tangannya.

"Aku jamin di pembukaan pendaftaran staff, staffku paling banyak." Nada Luhan terdengar menyombong. Baekhyun tahu karena partner Luhan sekelas Chanyeol yang pendiam dan misterius.

"Dan kebanyakan perempuan. Kkk.. Makan itu." Ledek Baekhyun sepenuh hati. Lalu gerutuan Luhan membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun sambil mengutuk Joonmyun.

Baekhyun mendongak kemudian, melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Luhan malah sibuk flirting dengan menterinya. Oh astaga. Baekhyun pasang wajah ingin muntah. Sampai ia merasakan tatapan seseorang.

Netranya berkeliling mencari si pelaku. Sampai berhenti di sepasanv mata tajam yang -astagatampansekaliohmygodshit- itu Chanyeol. Lantas gadis itu membuang muka karena malu dan kembali mengejek Luhan untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

Baekhyun berharap ia tidak ke-geer-an sendiri. Tidak berani berharap pada sesuatu yang meragukan seperti itu.

Dan pemilik tatapan tajam itu juga kembali memperhatikan sang presma yang masih menjelaskan visi misi kabinet. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Beberapa puluh menit setelah rapat perdana, belum ada keinginan mereka untuk menyudai pertemuan. Rapat memang selesai. Setelahnya para pimpinan BEM yang baru itu sibuk bercengkerama dan berdiskusi, bertukar pikiran. Menghabiskan waktu luang. Lebih baik daripada hanya tidur di kamar atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu tidak berguna. Beberapa dari mereka bolak balik keluar masuk ruangan dengan berbagai keperluan. Membeli cemilan, toilet, menelepon, atau apapun.

Baekhyun baru saja mengosongkan kantung kemihnya karena Kyungsoo membelikan banyak minuman dingin tadi. Dua temannya sudah sibuk berkenalan dengan anggota lain. Ia menyempatkan diri mencuci muka dan mengikat rambut panjangnya. Ia keluar dari toilet saat ia merasakan tatapan yang sama seperti saat rapat tadi. Menoleh, ia mendapati Chanyeol berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Tersenyum sekilas dan melewatinya menuju toilet di belakangnya.

Hanya itu.

Namun mampu membuat jantung si berdetak tak tahu aturan.

Astaga ini tidak boleh!

Melirik sekilas pintu toilet yang dimasuki Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik nafas. Menggumamkan kata-kata motivasi untuk dirinya.

"Tampan. Digilai banyak perempuan. Pasti perayu ulung. Pemberi harapan palsu. Tukang tebar pesona. Jangan terjebak."

Mengangguk dengan perkataannya sendiri, ia berjalan lurus kembali ke markas dengan mantap.

TBC

Ini zamegun. Hai. Ga ada yang inget? Wajarlah udah vakum 4 tahun. Iya aku balik. Setelah sekian lama. Jangan tanya ff aku yang menggantung sejak lama. Aku berubah haluan menjadi penulis ff gs. Mungkin akan mempertimbangkan melanjutkan ff yang gs aja. Hehe. Udah otewe mau tobat bosqu.


End file.
